Depth imaging involves using a depth sensor to image a scene in three dimensions: x, y and z. The approaches to depth imaging include stereo-vision, structured light, and time-of-flight sensing. Stereo vision systems use two sensors that are spaced apart to capture an image of a scene. The different positions of corresponding pixels in the images captured by the two sensors provides the depth information. Structured light systems illuminate a scene with a spatially varying pattern. Depth variation in the scene produces distortion in an image of the scene captured by an image sensor, and the distortion is analyzed to extract depth information. Time-of-flight sensors operate by emitting light from a light source and detecting the light reflected by a surface of an object. The round-trip travel time of light emitted from the light source and reflected from the object back to the sensor is measured. With the time-of-flight information, and knowledge of the speed of light, the distance to the object can be determined.